


Strip Poker

by pulsehelixed



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Anger, M/M, Strip Poker, Violence, as you'd expect, im laughing this is really lame, im so tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3323723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulsehelixed/pseuds/pulsehelixed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izaya bets that he can beat Shizuo in strip poker. Things get a little wild.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strip Poker

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I wasn't even motivated and very very tired so I am so sorry. Also probably a lot of typos.

"Shizuuuu-chaaannn~" Shizuo heard that terrible nickname partnered with that terrible voice and already his veins were popping.  
"Izaaayyaaa-kuuunnn," He growled and had already managed to pick up a stop sign and turn around to whack it at the other who just sifted out of the way.  
"No need to be so mean, Shizu-chan. You're on break, right?" Izaya smirked and dodged yet another swing of the stop sign with a 'tch'.  
"What'dya want, Izaya?" Shizuo grumbled and set the stop sign down, leaning back against the wall with a cigarette in his mouth.  
"I just wanted to know if you wanted to bet me in a game~" Izaya grinned and kept his hands on his pocket. One on the knife in there, just in case.  
"I know better than to bet you in anything," Shizuo snorted and lit up the cigarette, exhaling boredly.  
"I won't play dirty~" Izaya feigned being hurt, swaying a bit on his feet with a hand to his chest.  
"Sure you won't. What'dya have in mind, then? Before I decide to hit you with that damn sign," Shizuo had to keep himself from biting down on the cigarette rested in his mouth.  
Izaya had that fake innocent look of his that he wore so well, and it annoyed Shizuo to no end. He really did hate that guy, and that sign was so close. Maybe he could catch him off guard, like he did with the trash can that one time. He held back another snort from the memory.  
"Just a friendly game of strip poker," Izaya smirked a little. This time, he didn't have the intention of playing dirty. He took these games seriously. He knew he could win against the idiot monster anyways.  
"Strip poker? What are you, 15?" Shizuo popped another vein and shut his eyes in annoyance. He really hated that guy to no end, how annoying. He was getting angry.  
"Ahh, that's so mean, Shizu-chaan~" Izaya pouted and moved closer to the other. "Come on, or are you afraid I'll beat you?"  
"Hahh? You think you can beat me?" Shizuo growled and glared at the other. Izaya really knew how to make Shizuo do whatever he wanted.

In the end, they ended up back at Izaya's place sitting on the floor with their cards out and Izaya had already lost his jacket.  
He took it as an opportunity. If he let the other think he was winning, it'd be fine. It'd just make it much more better seeing Shizuo's smirk fall off his face when he was down to just pants.  
Izaya acted as if it was no big deal about losing his jacket already and they continued playing for a while.

Once Izaya lost for the third time, having to remove his shirt since he already took off both socks, he growled. "What the hell, Shizu-chan? You cheating or something just to see me naked?" Izaya teased as he finally started removing his shirt.

"Why would I cheat? I'm surprised you're playing fairly, flea," Shizuo rolled his eyes and lit a cigarette as they continued on playing.

"Whatever. I guess you're a monster in every aspect," Izaya furrowed his brows and then he got an idea. If Shizuo thought that Izaya was playing so fairly, he could start cheating now.Though, he really didn't think he'd have to resort to cheating. Shizuo's pretty good at poker, it's kind of annoying.

Izaya slowly started cheating through the game, and Shizuo had removed his neck tie/bow...what even is it? ANYWAYS.. And the vest of his outfit. And that's when he caught on to the fact Izaya decided to start cheating. He grinded his teeth a little in annoyance.

"Are you upset that I'm finally showing my true skills, Shizu-chan?" Izaya teased, sitting back a little.

"Shut up, flea! Your true skills? You mean the fact that now you're deciding to cheat? God, you're annoying," Shizuo bit down on the cigarette in his mouth before putting it out in the ash tray that Izaya had set there about an hour ago when they began. It's a surprise that they were able to go through that much of poker within an hour. Then again, Shizuo is really good and Izaya's an apparent mastermind.

"Ohh? I'm not cheating, Shizu-chan~ I said I'd do this fairly," Izaya smirked at the very, very pissed off blond seated across from him with his legs sort of cross crossed but one was folded up towards his chest a little to rest his arm on.

Shizuo glared at the other and growled through his teeth, "You think I haven't noticed you're cheating?" After he said that, he moved to grab Izaya but the other tried to get up and get away but Shizuo grabbed his leg and tripped him over. He brought his hand to the hem of Izaya's pants and pulled the cards out that he had hidden, moving back to his seat as Izaya grumbled.

"That was uncalled for," Izaya teased, "You could just ask to fuck me."

"As if I'd fuck a flea like you. You seriously thought I wouldn't notice that you weren't actually scratching your back but you were grabbing cards?" Shizuo rolled his eyes and threw the cards back at the other who simply shrugged.

"I guess you're a bit smarter than I thought, Shizu-chan~"

"Shut up, idiot," He clicked his tongue and got up, putting his vest back on and going to grab his neck tie before Izaya snatched it away and held it up.

"Ah ah, Shizu-chan. We haven't finished our game," Izaya grinned. Shizuo tried to reach over and grab the neck tie again but Izaya just grabbed his wrist and pulled him over top the cards and himself with the tie out of reach.

Shizuo grunted when he fell and just glared at the other, "Give me the neck tie, idiot. I'm surprised my weight didn't crush your small flea-like body."

"But does it ever?" Izaya purred before shaking the neck tie a bit out of reach of Shizuo before wrapping his arms around the others neck with the tie securely around his neck in a choking manner. He didn't put much force on it, but enough to let him know that he would definitely do it.

"No. But if you're gonna keep messing around, I have other things I could be doing right now than entertain your tiny brain," Shizuo stared at the other with a bored expression and just put one finger through the neck tie to keep it from choking him out.

Izaya clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes, "That's cruel, Shizu-chan~ You know you love being around me. At least, you seem to when you're fucking me~"

"Am I fucking you right now, though?" Shizuo asked rather blatantly.

"You could be," Izaya teased and made a kissy face.

Shizuo just stared at the other before kissing him, which the other didn't expect and let his grip falter a little bit in his surprise. And that's when Shizuo took the neck tie from him and got up.

"Thanks for the snack," Shizuo joked with a very dead-pan voice before he made his way out of Izaya's and back down to meet up with Tom.

Izaya stared at him as he walked away and then grunted and laid flat on his back again.

"How does such an idiot like him always outwit me in these situations? Fucking monster."

Izaya was utterly annoyed, and was definitely going to get payback on the monstrous man who walked away for making a fool out of him first at poker and then with that kiss. It's not like they usually kiss anyways, usually just in bed. So it's not completely like Izaya's at fault for getting surprised.

Hell, Shizuo was a little surprised at himself for doing it but it was for the tie and the first thing that popped into his head for what he could do to catch the other off guard.

**Author's Note:**

> This'll probably only be a one part drabble. Let me knew how I did, eheh  
> Also it's for the Izaya to my Shizuo. Cam, I hope you enjoy this piece of shit drabble that I literally had no clue to do with and wasn't feeling a sex vibe but shrugs. Hope u enjoyed it u emo <3


End file.
